Heated
by TwinKnives
Summary: Alexandra Richard, just moved to Beacon Hills. One her first day there she gets biten by an alpha. Now she a werewolf and the worst part is, she's in heat! And she doesn't know it yet. READ FULL STORY. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey TwinKnives, here. This is my first fanfiction that I have ever put up on here. Anyway, this is a fanfiction of Derek/OC. I just had to wrie one because everytime I look for one there is barely any of Derek/OC. Mostly Of Derek/Stiles, not that I dont mind the hot gay love but I rather read a story of derek were I can imagen its me nd derek. lol I know Im not the only one. But anyway I hope you enjoy the story.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Leaning against the car window, I sighed as I tried to pay attention to what my mother was saying to me. "Oh Alex, I just know you're going to love the new place I bought for us. It has 3 floors, which the whole 3rd floor is all yours. It has 3 bathroom, one on each floor. Ain't that exciting. Now we dont have to wait for one another." My mother said, with a little giggle. "Also, you dont hae to worry about unpacking, I already did that for you. When I was here last night." Ijust nodded. I didn't want to move but my mothers job had transfered her here to Beacon Hills. It had took us another hour or so to get to our new home. Once we got there, I got out of the car and headedup to my room. It was easy to get to the 3rd floor, since there was a built in elevator, since the owner before u was an old couple. When I got to me room, I notice that everything was arrange how I would like it. Walking to my nightstand I took out my ipod and headed back downsairs. As I reached the frnt door, I yelled over my shoulder to my mother. "Mom, I'll be back. I'm going for a walk." I closed the door behind me before I heard her reply. I decided to head to the woods I saw, a block away from my house. It took me less than 30 mintues to get there. Going inside, I put in my earphone and press play on my ipod to start the music. Just listening to the music I wasnt really paying attention to where I was going. Since wasnt paying attetion, my foot got catch in something and I fell. "Ow..." I said as I sat up and rubbed my knee. I looked up. "Huh? Where am I? Please don't tell me I'm lost?" I mumble to myself. Getting up, I started to walk again looking for an exit out of the woods. As time went on, I couldnt find my way out. Sighing I stopped to take a break. Just as I stopped I heard a snap. "W-whos there?" I said as I looked around. Nothing. I screamed as I turned back around. In front of me was a gaint wolf. I shivered in fear as it bared its teeth at me. I tried to back away but stopped as it growled at me. I could feel the tears run down my face asI closed my eyes. I cant believe I was going to die, just a few hours after I just moved. I screamed as I felt its sharp teeth pireced my skin on my shoulder. Thinking I was going to die, I heard another growl. Soon the wolfs teeth was out of my shoulder. I fell back in pain. Somewhere behind me I hard growling and fighting, but I didnt dare look to see if I was right. The noises stopped. "Hey. You ok?" A voice said above me. I opened my eyes, the first thing I notice was the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever saw. I didnt know that the owner of those gorgeous eyes where talking to me until he started to shake me. "Huh?" I shook my head. I whined as I felt pain shoot up from my shoulder to my neck. "You're losing a lot of blood. Can you stand?" I heard the voice again. I looked up. In front of me was the most handsome guy I have ever saw. "Can you get up?" he asked again, a litte anonoyed this time. I nodded. He help me up, placing my other arms around his neck and wrapping his arm around my waist. Once I was up I felt light headed. "Hey! Don't you dare pass out on me!" the handsome guy said. I didn't reply because before I could the darkness pulled me in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. TwinKnives here. I want to say thank you for anyone who liked and followed my story. This is my first fanfiction that I have put up here on . Also I want to apologize for not updating soon, but I was really busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter to Heated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **"She_ was bitten by another Alpha!?" a unfamiliar voice yelled out in the distanct. "Yes. I scared him off for now, but I have a feeling he will comeback... maybe for her."_ _another voice_ spoke._ "What are they talking about? Bitten? Alpha?" _I slowly opened my eyes. "Ah, I see that you're finally awakening." a voice said to my right. "Where am I?" I said as I slowly sat up. "The vet." the voice chuckled. I turned to glare at the owner of the voice. "Why am I at the vets? and who are you?" I ask the man standing in front of me. _"He must be the owner of the voice I heard...but I know I heard more then one." _ "My name is Deaton. I'm the owner of this vet. And to why you are here... these guys can explain it alot better then I can." Deaton said mentioning to his right. I turned to where he was looking. In front of me where 3 guys. Two look like there were around my age and the last guy look to be around his mid 20s. There was an akwad silence. "So, are you guys going to tell me whats happening and why I am at the vets?" I said breaking the silence. I eyed all of them. But my eyes lingered a little bit longer on the last guy. A strange feeling came over me. I felt afraid of him, but wanted to stay by him at the same time. All three of them stared at me, debating on what to tell me. "Before I talk, tell me your name." The last guy said. I glared at him. "I'm not giving out my name out to anyone, unless you tell my first." I said to all three men. I watched as they all looked at each other before the two teenagers nodded, while the last guys just stared at me. "I'm Scott, and this here is my best friend Stiles." Scott said as he pointed to Stiles. "S'up" Stiles said with a nod. I nodded back, staring at the last guy who had not yet said his name. "Derek." Scott said. Derek turned to glare at Scott. Scottshrugged. "What you weren't talking." Derek sigh. "So what's your name?l Stiles asked. I turned to him. "My name is Alex. Alex Richard... Its nice to meet you Scott. Stiles...Derek." I said lookingat all of them. "So, are you going to tell me what's happening? or not?" Derek stalk forward. "Do you remember anything before waking up?l He asked. I shook me head no. "All I remember is finally getting here, then going for a walk." I said, looking at Derek all confused. Derek to a deep breath. "You were attacked...by a werewolf." He said seriously. I stared at him for a moment and broke out laughing. "Y-you can't b-be serious!" I said trying to cant mi breath. he just stared at me. I stop laughing. "You're serious?" He nodded his reply. "B-But werewolf can't be real!" I yelled, starting to freak out. "Oh they're real alright. I know because I was born a werewolf." Derek said. I looked at him. His eyes glowing red. I stared in horror. I shook my head. "No...No this can't be ture. I can't be a werewolf! I just Freaking moved to this town!" I yelled. _  
_


	3. Note

**I know I haven't updated as often as I would like and I would like to say sorry for that. Also I would like to say as for the reason why my chapters are so short is because I am writing this stories off my phone. I'm kinda blink so staring at my phone to long hurts my eyes, so I have to make them short. but I'm getting a laptop pretty soon and then I will be able to make my stories all longer. I also want to thank everyone who is following me and adding my story to there Favorites. It makes me happy to see that people enjoy my story. *bows* thank you.**


End file.
